yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Simultaneous Effects Go On Chain
Thuật ngữ "SEGOC" được biết đến ở OCG là 同時に複数のカードが発動した場合 (Dōji ni Fukusū no Kādo ga Hatsudōshita Ba'ai). Đôi khi, bạn sẽ gặp nhiều hiệu ứng Lật mặt, Trigger hay Trigger-like được kích hoạt đồng loạt, chẳng hạn như khi "Mystic Tomato" tấn công một "Mystic Tomato" khác, hoặc khi 2 bản sao của "Sangan" được đưa vào Mộ bài cùng một lúc bởi hiệu ứng của "Dark Hole". Trong những trường hợp như vậy, các hiệu ứng đều kích hoạt và tiến hành trong một Chuỗi, kể cả nếu chúng là hiệu ứng Phép Mức 1. Đây là trường hợp duy nhất mà hiệu ứng Phép Mức 1 có thể phản ứng lại những cái khác, bởi vì chúng đều cố kích hoạt trong cùng một thời điểm, và người chơi không thể "lựa chọn" để kích hoạt chúng. Điều này không áp dụng cho các hiệu ứng được kích hoạt "Vào Giai đoạn ___,...", chẳng hạn như quái thú "Gladiator Beast". Các hiệu ứng như vậy không tạo thành một Chuỗi - thay vào đó, chúng sẽ được kích hoạt, và áp dụng, riêng rẽ. Chú ý rằng hiệu ứng Lật mặt, Trigger, và Trigger-like không thể phản ứng lại một hiệu ứng Phép Mức 1 khác nếu điều kiện của chúng xảy ra "sau" sự kích hoạt của hiệu ứng đó, chẳng hạn như sau khi trả chi phí. Bạn phải chờ cho đến lúc thực thi hiệu ứng đó, và sau đó bạn có thể kích hoạt chúng. Thứ tự Các hiệu ứng kích hoạt dựa theo thứ tự sau đây: #Hiệu ứng Bắt buộc của Người có lượt #Hiệu ứng Bắt buộc của Người không-có lượt #Hiệu ứng Tùy chọn của Người có lượt #Hiệu ứng Tùy chọn của Người không-có lượt :Ví dụ 1: Người có lượt điều khiển "Sangan" và "Peten the Dark Clown". Người không-có lượt điều khiển "Sangan" và "Peten the Dark Clown". Nếu Người có lượt kích hoạt "Dark Hole", thì tất cả 4 hiệu ứng quái thú sẽ được kích hoạt cùng một lúc. :*Hiệu ứng Bắt buộc duy nhất của Người có lượt là từ "Sangan" của họ, vì vậy hiệu ứng từ "Sangan" của họ sẽ thành Chuỗi Liên kết 1. :*Hiệu ứng Bắt buộc duy nhất của Người không-có lượt là từ "Sangan" của họ, vì vậy hiệu ứng từ "Sangan" của họ sẽ thành Chuỗi Liên kết 2. :*Hiệu ứng Tùy chọn duy nhất của Người có lượt là từ "Peten the Dark Clown" của họ, vì vậy hiệu ứng từ "Peten the Dark Clown" của họ sẽ thành Chuỗi Liên kết 3. :*Hiệu ứng Tùy chọn duy nhất của Người không-có lượt là từ "Peten the Dark Clown" của họ, vì vậy hiệu ứng từ "Peten the Dark Clown" của họ sẽ thành Chuỗi Liên kết 4. :Sau đó, các người chơi có thể lấy thêm bài theo Chuỗi như thường. Nếu một người chơi điều khiển 2 hiệu ứng cùng thể loại (ví dụ như, Người có lượt điều khiển 2 hiệu ứng Bắt buộc), thì người chơi có thể kích hoạt các hiệu ứng theo thứ tự bất kỳ mà họ muốn. :Ví dụ 2: Người có lượt điều khiển "Sangan" và "Witch of the Black Forest". Người không-có lượt điều khiển "Dandylion". Nếu Người có lượt kích hoạt "Dark Hole", thì tất cả 3 hiệu ứng quái thú sẽ được kích hoạt cùng một lúc. :*Hiệu ứng Bắt buộc của Người có lượt là từ "Sangan" và "Witch of the Black Forest" của họ. Các hiệu ứng này sẽ là Chuỗi Liên kết 1 và 2, theo thứ tự bất kỳ mà Người có lượt muốn. :*Hiệu ứng Bắt buộc duy nhất của Người không-có lượt là từ "Dandylion" của họ, vì vậy hiệu ứng từ "Dandylion" của họ sẽ thành Chuỗi Liên kết 3. :*Người có lượt không có hiệu ứng tùy chọn, vì thế không còn gì thêm. :*Người không-có lượt không có hiệu ứng tùy chọn, vì thế không còn gì thêm. :Sau đó, các người chơi có thể lấy thêm bài theo Chuỗi như thường. TCG Trong TCG, các hiệu ứng bài đầu tiên được kích hoạt theo thứ tự mà chúng đã được trigger.UDE Judge List: Sangan vs. Soul Exchange vs. Thestalos :Ví dụ 3: Người có lượt Hi sinh "Sangan" cho việc Triệu hồi Hi sinh của "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch". Cả hai hiệu ứng sẽ được kích hoạt cùng một lúc. Tuy nhiên, việc Hi sinh của "Sangan" xảy ra trước việc Triệu hồi của "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch", vì vậy hiệu ứng của "Sangan" phải là Chuỗi Liên kết 1 và hiệu ứng của "Zaborg" phải là Chuỗi Liên kết 2. OCG Các quy tắc phía trên trong phần TCG không được áp dụng trong OCG. Tất cả hiệu ứng đều theo biểu đồ trong phần Thứ tự, bất kể Mức Phép hay những hiệu ứng đã được trigger trước. :Ví dụ: Sử dụng tình huống tương tự như trên, Người có lượt có thể lựa chọn kích hoạt hiệu ứng của "Sangan" và "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" trong bất kỳ thứ tự mà họ muốn. Nếu họ muốn, họ có thể đặt "Zaborg" làm Chuỗi Liên kết 1 và "Sangan" làm Chuỗi Liên kết 2. Ngoại lệ Có một ngoại lệ trong các quy tắc của SEGOC nêu trên. Quy tắc cho điều ngoại lệ như sau: Chỉ duy nhất 1 Trigger Effect của các quái thú có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt chính chúng từ tay (với hiệu ứng đó) có thể được kích hoạt mỗi Chuỗi. :Ví dụ 1: Kể cả nếu bạn có "Battle Fader" và "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow" trên tay bạn khi đối phương tuyên bố đòn tấn công trực tiếp thứ hai trong lượt đã được cho, thì bạn cũng chỉ có thể kích hoạt một trong số bài đó. :Ví dụ 2: Khi một quái thú Loại-Beast mặt-ngửa bạn điều khiển bị hủy, bạn không thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt nhiều bản sao của "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest". Kể cả nếu bạn có nhiều bản sao của quái thú đó trên tay hoặc trong Mộ bài của bạn, thì bạn cũng chỉ có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt 1 bản sao của "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest". : When a Beast-Type monster is destroyed, can you Special Summon multiple "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest"? Tham khảo Category:Gameplay